


Jalgeum Quartet Secret Outing

by zero4life



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Couple, F/M, F/M/M, Foursome, M/M, M/M/M, Smut, Threesome, f/m - Freeform, f/m/m/m, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jalgeum Quartet is called The Jalgeum Quartet for a reason. They stick together tightly. Just the four of them as it should be. And always will be. No one can get between them. But how that is possible may be the biggest darkest secret and the most outrages scandal that should never be revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Where deepest and darkest desires come up each on their own turn. One event invoking another until the chain reaction can no longer be stopped. But why would we try to stop our destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalgeum Quartet Secret Outing

**Author's Note:**

> It is said that Scholars are in the prime of their lives. Don't all males have trouble containing their raging hormones during that period? Is it not the same for women as well? So who can blame those that turn to their deepest and darkest desires? 
> 
> And who would blame fate for conveniently connecting these people on those most fragile and weak moments. where their control slips and they give in to what their hearts desire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gu Yong Ha /Moon Jae Shin

* * *

  _ **Begin Episode 4, Yong Ha questions Jae Shin about sleeping in the same room as a Noron. While the questions seem to have a deeper meaning then just the curiosity brewing in his mind.**_

(scene from the drama but adapted to a little more fiction)

* * *

 

_"Wait wait wait. Are you sick?"_

Yong Ha quickly crosses the room on hand and feet to get to Jae Shin who is busy with opening a box of treats and a bottle of rice wine. He seems uninterested and doesn't want to answer Yong Ha right away. He didn't mind Yong Ha being curious but Yong Ha had to make a drama out of it right away. So like him. The drama queen. Yet being friends for over ten years had shown Jae Shin that he could bare it. 

Yong Ha grabbed Jae Shin's head to feel if he perhaps had a fever. It would explain a lot more then the answers he had now. Which were practically none. Besides, Sleeping in the same room as a Noron was unusual for Jae Shin. And between the lines it made Yong Ha feel a little off to the insecure side he never showed. Jae Shin pushed his hands away. And Yong Ha continued to question him.

"How could this happen huh?.. The one who goes mad by hearing the word 'Noron' Geol Oh, Moon Jae Shin. And his opponent, the Noron leader's son Lee Sun Joon. Were actually in the same room for one night." 

Yong Ha took one of the snacks and ate it. Totally shocked almost at what he had heard and witnessed. 

"How is that possible?"

He asked again. Trying to get an answer out of his long time friend and to Yong Ha, secret crush. Oh yes.. he did not just ask for curiosity and disbelief. If Jae Shin really stayed with him in one room for one night.. what had those two said to each other? What had Lee Sun Joon said to impress Jae Shin that much that he decided to give it a night? Would any more of them follow? Jae Shin wanted to take another sip of rice wine but Yong Ha held the bottle away from Jae Shin's lips. Demanding an answer.

"What's the matter? Why is it that only Lee Sun Joon passes so easily?"

Yong Ha seemed to tease Jae Shin with it on the surface, but on the inside there were many emotions brewing. Why was Sun Joon good enough? What happened? Did Jae shin perhaps fancy his pretty face? Yong Ha had noticed that Sun Joon was one of the more handsome scholars. Like Yoon shik. But he... well he just had that feminine appearance that made Yong Ha suspicious. That was different. Sun Joon was handsome and manly and slightly intimidating sometimes. Like when Yong Ha wasn't sure what Jae Shin's intentions were or his thoughts about it. It was never easy to figure him out. Even though Yong Ha had gotten a long way.

"what passes? I'm just... observing him.. Wondering how long he can stay in the same room as me, that Noron kid... Just observing."

Jae Shin answered. Somehow that didn't make Yong Ha feel any better. That meant more nights would follow. Well at least then there would be three of them in a room, Yoon Shik, Sun Joon and Jae shin. But what did he mean with observing? Not just the time that Noron would be holding out in the same room. He meant something more didn't he?

That wasn't the only thing bothering Yong Ha. There was something about that Kim Yoon Shik as well. For the longest time, The only person Yong Ha ever had eyes for was Jae Shin. Though of course he never confessed. He never even considered looking at others the way he had Jae Shin. He was just too afraid of losing his friendship with Jae Shin if he were to confess that. All was well until Those two showed up. Lee Sun Joon and Kim Joon Shik. They were confusing him. Especially Kim Joon Shik. Though of course it was all fun and games when he teased Yoon Shik. But that pretty face made it's way into his head like only Jae Shin had managed before. And it was quite different too. 

"That's right! Kim Yoon Shik!"

Yong Ha tossed his half eaten snack across the floor and turned to Jae Shin. 

"Are you alright?" 

To check, Yong Ha grabbed both sides of Jae Shin's open hanging robes and pushed them further open. But to check what escaped both of them at the moment. Though Jae Shin was quick to push him off and tug his robes back to where they were before. Slightly annoyed and somewhat uncomfortable almost. 

"Yesterday night-.."

Yong Ha imitated a hiccup before he continued.

"Was everything alright?"

Jae Shin turned his head and looked Yong Ha up and down.

"Did you eat something wrong?"

Yong Ha ignored it and continued. 

"Whenever you are around women you cannot stop hiccuping. That happens without fail... Are you really okay?"

Yong Ha asked again while he once again pushed Jae Shin's robes open. For multiple reasons. Yong Ha always took every chance he got to look at Jae Shin's body. It was the way he kept his fantasies vivid. Because he was too afraid of Losing Jae Shin if he acted out. He was almost certain that despite the hiccuping Jae Shin did not like men. So he could only stick to his fantasies, With the help of a lot of erotica literature and the occasional glimpse, he was able to get by until now. But now that these two new.. threats -it seemed- did invade his life. Yong Ha was getting worried. Maybe he should take a chance and act out. He always made the right bet so why couldn't he do that now? Because he was never certain about anything when it came to Jae Shin and his feelings in one line. 

"You're crazy."

Jae Shin answered.

"This is SungKyunKwan. You won't find even a shadow of a girl here."

He turned his head. Looking at Yong Ha with a deep staring gaze. His head was so close now their noses nearly touched. Again -like whenever they got this close- a lot of feelings fluttered up inside Yong Ha. Like butterflies.

"SungKyunKwan"

Jae Shin repeated. Though Yong Ha found it hard to listen when his friend was so close. It made all kinds of impulses run through him. Ones he wanted to act upon with all he had and yet found himself fighting and ignoring them with all his might. Jae Shin moved away to drink something again. But Yong Ha snapped out of his daze in time to stop him. Jae Shin wanted to shake him off but Yong Ha didn't let that happen. 

"We have class later. Don't you remember? If you fail this time you will be removed from the dorms. That.. i will not allow."

He looked at Jae Shin seriously. With a somewhat concerned yet scolding look. Jae Shin turned his head again. Coming even closer then he did before. Yong Ha swallowed when Jae Shin came that close. Yong Ha felt so much pressure inside. And the threat of two new faces that were paired up with Jae Shin in a dorm room. He actually spend the night there. Yong Ha wasn't sure what to think. His thoughts ran away with him. He barely even heard Jae Shin when his lips started moving. All he saw was that they moved and it became too much. The usually always composed Yong Ha acted on impulse and closed the distance. Pressing his lips on those of Jae Shin to still them.

"Don't make such a face, It doesn't suit y-"

Jae Shin started. He didn't get any further then that. The bottle dropped from his hands and his eyes widened. Yong Ha realizing what he just did, slowly pulled back with a hand in front of his mouth and his eyes wide. For a moment it seemed like Jae Shin would be angry.

"Yah, Yong Ha you-..."

Yong Ha feared the worst. But Jae Shin halted there. Tilting his head. Looking at Yong Ha in an awkward way. Like he was puzzling in his head. 

"How long?" 

Yong Ha's eyes widened again. Hearing that question from Jae Shin.

"Ye?"

"How long have you thought about doing that you punk!"

"That-.."

"Confusing me like that... You... better tell me now. How long."

Yong Ha looked at his friend. The friend he had known for ten years. Deep down, Yong Ha knew that the feelings he had now had only come to this because they grew over time. They had been friends for so long, lines started to blur. How was Jae Shin the confused one?

"Don't you know? The reason i started following you 'like a shadow'... Don't you know?"

"Ten years... That was Ten years ago... don't tell me... since then you-"

"Yes. Since then. All this time. I know so much. I can do so many things. I am good with words. Yet i, Gu Yong Ha, could not tell you, Moon Jae shin, my feelings. But if i let that keep me down i would not be Gu Yong Ha."

"idiot. You, Gu Yong Ha, could not even think of the possibility you... would not get rejected?"

"Ye?!"

"Idiot"

Yong Ha was not given any time to respond again. A pair of lips sealed his own and captivated him. Cutting him short of anything he wanted to say. Jae Shin grabbed Yong Ha by his waist and pulled him into his lap. Yong Ha didn't waste time to wrap his arms around Jae Shin's neck. Their kiss deepened and their breathing became heavier, Yong Ha hummed softly. Jae Shin tasted like alcohol, dried fruit and behind it, his own unique taste. One that could not be described by flavor but only the very essence of what Jae Shin was, a mixture of adventure and danger, recklessness, strong sense of justice, and despite all that tough behavior and careless acts, Jae Shin appeared more sensitive then anyone would guess. He did care. And Yong Ha knew that.

Jae Shin knew exactly how to get the upper hand in this game, he managed to squeeze Yong Ha in his sides, surprising the other and tricked him into gasping a little, using that opening to pry his lips open with his tongue and deepen the kiss. Gaining control so easily Yong Ha felt embarrassed about it. Damn that Geol Oh. But Yong Ha could not find it in himself to pull back. They kissed deeper, It felt like Jae Shin was challenging him. Yong Ha wouldn't make it that easy, even though he already knew that in the end even if he put up a struggle, Jae Shin would win. He pushed Jae Shin's tongue back into his own mouth, following with his own. Jae Shin smirked and closed his lips around it, sucking on the tip of his tongue. Yong Ha grabbed Jae Shin's robes tightly in a reflex. It felt so good that a moan slipped him. He felt himself heat up and his mind grew fuzzy. 

But suddenly the noises from outside came rushing back to him. He realized this wasn't the time or place to carry this any further. Despite his intense desire to ditch class and take Jae Shin and go somewhere no one would disturb them for hours to do whatever immoral thing it was his mind and body wanted him to do. Oh god he desired that so. But they had time. They could find their way to each other's arms later. If they would stay away from class now, Jae Shin would get into trouble. And that is the last thing Yong Ha wanted. Reluctantly Yong Ha pulled away. 

"Geol Oh... Wait.."

Jae Shin wanted to lean in again but Yong Ha stopped him.

"Now is not the time."

Jae Shin tilted his head at Yong Ha's words.

"We have to attend class.."

Yong Ha said a little out of breath. Jae Shin looked disappointed. but he understood. He nodded. Breathing as heavily as Yong Ha right now. Yong Ha climbed off of Jae Shin's lap and they took a moment to catch their breaths. They didn't trade any more words. But both of them could feel the tension and the realization of Yong Ha's words settled in both their minds. Not now. But that meant that it was fine later on... That meant that they both wanted this. Yong Ha didn't tell him to stop. Jae Shin realized that. It would probably distract him through class. But as long as he attended then it wasn't so bad.

When the two had calmed down enough, Yong Ha personally dragged Jae Shin to class. Being just in time for the lecture of the professor to start. Yong Ha just hoped that no one noticed anything. because he was sure his face was tinted with a slight blush. Luckily he had his hand-fan to hide behind...


End file.
